Sweater
by ZammieFan
Summary: Best friends since forever, but what happens when one of them is in love? Everything can change on a class trip. One shot.


Sweater

A/N: I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, but I went to Disneyland for New Years, and then this popped into my head. I'm working on **Time Changes **as well as **What The? **so just hang on. I hope you guys enjoy and if you haven't read my other stories, please do so. Please review!

The end of the school year was rapidly approaching. Of course, like any other senior, I was looking forward to the start of summer, and college in the fall.

Thanks to our class president, we would be taking a class trip to Disneyland to kick off our summer, and my friends and I were just waiting for that day to come.  
>Luckily my best friend Liz was the class president so she made sure we were roomed together! Macey, Bex, Liz, and I would be rooming together. The boys, Grant, Jonas, Preston, and my best friend Zach would be rooming together.<p>

The last few months of school were flying by, and before we knew it, we were graduating. It was a bittersweet moment since most of us who went to Gallagher High knew each other since we were kids, and now we were all going our separate ways. Liz was going to Stanford, Bex wanted to go back to Britain, Macey was going to New York, Jonas was going to UC Berkeley, Grant decided to go to San Jose State, Preston was going to Columbia, and Zach and I were going to USC.

Zach had been my best friend since forever. Our parents were best friends, and now so were we. We had decided to apply to a lot of the same schools, and we had been accepted to a lot of places, but we decided on USC. He has always been the one friend I could tell everything to, and count on always. Whenever I would cry about losing my dad, he would hold me until I fell asleep. When Josh broke my heart in sophomore year, Zach was the one who stayed up with me until 2 in the morning just watching movies and eating ice cream.  
>This trip would be the last time we would all be together because of school. Of course we still had some of the summer, but not as an entire class.<p>

Zach~  
>I am so stoked about this trip! It's the one thing I've been looking forward to all year, before going away to college. I'm going to miss all my friends, especially the guys.<br>I'm glad that Cammie and I are going to the same school, because I have no idea how I could survive without her. Well, that and the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with her.

It's impossible though, I mean, she's my best friend. She doesn't see me that way. I've always been like a big brother to her.

I knew I liked her when she had told me one day in sophomore year that she was with Jimmy. A surge of jealousy went through me, and I didn't know why. Each time I saw them together I would clench my fist and have to leave because I just couldn't see them together. After three weeks of this, I knew that I was jealous of Jimmy, for being with Cammie. When Cammie told me that he had cheated on her, I just held her as she cried. My heart broke from the knowledge that someone had broken her heart. No one could do that to my Cammie. I couldn't even be happy at the fact that she wasn't with Jimmy anymore, because of her pain. She got through it though. It wasn't until last year, when Cammie was laughing at some dumb calculus joke I made, that I realized I was in love with her. Her laugh never failed to make me smile, her smile never failed to catch my eye.

But in the end, it's an impossible love. I'm only her best friend. I couldn't let this opportunity go though, I needed to tell Cammie my feelings. You don't know until you give it a try, right?

I had been planning this for a few months, since Cammie said she would be going on the trip.

Macey was actually the one who pushed me to do it, since she's always known how I felt about Cammie, even before I knew it. It seems like it was forever ago, eventhough it was only a few months ago that she suggested the idea.

*flashback*  
>"So guys, to conclude the meeting, I just wanted to announce that our senior trip will be to Disneyland!"<p>

All around me people were cheering and whooping. Liz was being applauded and called the best class president the school had ever had. Cammie quickly turned to me, and asked, "are you going?"

I quickly smirked, "Of course. What kind of person would I be, denying all those California girls the chance to meet me?"

"Shut up Zach. You're so full of yourself."

I laughed before asking if she was going to go.

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Cam, you have to go! It's our senior trip! I can't go without my best friend.

"I don't think you'll miss me, not with all those girls you're going to get."

"You know I was just kidding Cam. I wouldn't let anyone get between you and me."

"I know Zach. I was just teasing you, of course I'm gonna go!"

"You better be Gallagher Girl!"

Cammie laughed, which only made my heart race faster. Moments like these slowly killed me, when she looked so perfect and carefree and I couldn't kiss her or tell her how much I loved her, in a non friend way.

Cammie was saying my name now and I realized that she had been trying to tell me something.

"Zach!"

"Uhh what's up?"

"I was just telling you that I'll see you next period. I have to go finish up a project with Bex."

"Ohh yeah sure." With that I watched her walk away.

Macey came up behind me, "You're going to have to tell her one day."

"What are you talking about McHenry?"

"We both know you don't want to be just friends with Cam. So when are you going to tell her how you really feel?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Goode. You can't let her live in the dark forever. She loves you too, she -"

"Just doesn't know it yet. Typical sappy romance. Why don't you cut the crap McHenry?"

Macey glared at me, "Dammit Zach. Anybody can see that you two belong with each other. Do not interrupt me again or else I swear you will regret it. She does love you, she's just so afraid of the possibility of you not wanting her that she's convinced herself that you two are better off friends. I'm tired of not seeing you two together, when I know you guys are belong with each other. You need to tell her. Once you do, she's going to have to face the fact that she's been in love with you forever. This trip is the perfect opportunity to tell her."

"First of all, how does that not sound like the plot of one of those cheesy romantic movies Cam's always making me watch? Second of all, she doesn't feel that way. I know she doesn't."

"Just trust me. She will realize it when you tell her."

"Yeah right. Why hasn't she realized it by now? I don't treat her like all the other girls, she has to realize that."

"She's your best friend. You're supposed to treat her better than everyone else. And before you mention it, she thinks that every time you call her gorgeous or beautiful, it's just because you're best friends."

"I don't call anyone else that! I only say 'pretty' to other girls. How can she not believe me?"

"Because you haven't told her your genuine feelings. Tell her. "  
>"Fine."<p>

*present*  
>And that's how Macey and I started to plan my confession. Now it was finally time to put that plan into action.<p>

Today is the day we're going to Disneyland!

I went to Cam's house, so her mom could drop us off at the airport, where we'd be meeting up with the rest of the class. As soon as I arrived, a sweater landed on my head.

"That's yours Zach. You left in my room last week, and you still haven't taken it back, so take it with you on the trip."

"Pushy. Is someone on their time of month?"

"No."

"Sure Gallagher Girl."

"Cam's just mad because she's up before noon," said Rachel Morgan.

"Hey Mrs. Morgan. Didn't see you there. Is that all you're mad about?" I asked Cammie.

"Why don't you tell me how you feel after someone wakes you up, when you're having an amazing dream."

"Fine. I'll give it to you, you have a point."

"I know I do."

"Okay you two, get in the car. We don't want to be late, now do we?"

"No we don't." I grab mine and Cammie's luggage and put it in the car.

We get there in no time, and then I'm helping Cam with her stuff.

"I got it Zach."

"Just trying to help."

We head off towards our terminal but then Mrs. Morgan stops us.

"You two take care, and have fun. Cam I love you, and please come back in one piece. Zach I love you, and I know you'll take care of Cam."

We hug and say our goodbyes. Soon we're on the plane with some of the students. We sit next to our group of friends.

"Finally you two are here. We thought you'd never show up," says Grant.

"Well we are now."

"What's up with you? Zach didn't kiss you good morning?"

"Shut up Grant."

"Cam's upset she didn't get to sleep more."

Everyone always assumed that we were together, so everyone always teased us. Cam learned to just brush off those comments, but each time I heard them, they just sent a prick to my heart. It reminded me that everyone except her could see it, and that we were always going to be just friends. That's how Macey began to suspect that I liked Cam. I couldn't just brush off those comments. I would end up with a tight jaw, fake laughter, or I'd end up mad.

Macey was sitting one seat in front of us, across the aisle.

"Hey Zach, come over here. I have to show you this new app I got."

"Uhh yeah sure."

I got up from my spot next to Cam, and traded seats with Bex.

Everyone on the bus was talking, so I knew that no one would overhear us.

" Cam gave you back your sweater?" Macey asked incredulously as she stared at the sweater in my hands.

"Yeah, this morning. Why?"

"She kept wearing it. I didn't think she'd ever give it back to you."

"Well she threw it at me this morning."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, well I'm guessing that you didn't want to show me an app, so what's up?"

Macey looked around to make sure no one was listening in, and luckily everyone was engrossed in their own conversation, had headphones with music blaring, or was sleeping. The latter being Cammie.

"I made sure all the reservations were set in place. I just sent them to your phone. Do you remember the schedule I made you?"

"Yep, it's also on my phone."

"I have the excuses for everyone to leave you two alone."

"Thanks Macey. For everything."

"You're a good guy, I know you're going to make her happy."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Now get back to Cam. She's already asleep, and it's only been an hour."

I looked back and saw Cammie fast asleep. Bex was talking to Grant, so I tapped her and asked for my seat back. She ended up taking Preston's seat so he could sit with Macey.

I sat down next to Cammie, and looked out the window. All of a sudden, I felt her shift towards me, her head on my shoulder.

"Cam?" I asked, but no response ever came. She was still asleep. I carefully maneuvered the armrest between us so that it wouldn't poke her side. She ended up scooting closer. A deep sigh came from her.

I smiled, since she subconsciously scooted closer to me and seemed to be relaxed and calm. I decided to lay my head atop hers, and then I covered her with my sweater. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Cammie.

Cammie POV  
>I woke up disoriented and groggy. The first thing I felt was an overwhelming sense of peace. Then I felt something on my head, and I realized my head was on something extremely comfortable. I wiggled my fingers and discovered that I was holding something, perhaps someone's hand. I finally decided to open my eyes and saw that I was holding someone's hand, it was Zach's. his sweater was thrown over me, and then I heard Zach's soft snores. It wasn't a shock that I had fallen asleep on him. I'd woken up many times before to the same situation.<p>

I began to look at our intertwined hands. My hand fit perfectly in his. Zach's scent overwhelmed me. He had a certain musky scent with a bit of spice, but he always smelled clean. I loved how he smelled. I would always wear his sweaters when he left them, because his scent was all over them, and it never failed to calm me.

Whenever I was with Zach, I always felt calm. He never failed to cheer me up when I was sad, or calm me down when I was angry, he always brought out the best in me.

Zach had always been there for me, especially when my dad had passed away. He always held me when the anniversary of his death came by. That's how I knew that I couldn't go to college with out him. I always needed to be with him. Our friendship was just that strong.

I sat there for a while, just staring at our hands when I heard him take a deep breath. He moved his head slightly but then once again put his head on top of mine. He grabbed my hand tighter and brought it to his lips.

"Cam?"

"You're finally up."

"Yeah, didn't realize I was tired. You can't pick on me though, Ms. Grumpy."

I moved my head from under his and looked him straight in the eye. "Hey! You would be upset too! Sleep is a precious thing. You have to admit that you loved taking a nap."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"How long were we asleep?"

"You guys were out for like 2 hours. We're more than halfway there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Bex and I thought you'd be asleep longer."

For the rest of the flight, we all talked excitedly about our trip. We got there in no time.

When we landed in Los Angeles, we all were amazed at what the city looked like. It was beautiful! We got off the plane and onto a bus that took us to the hotel where we'd be staying at for the next few days. Of course Liz had made sure that the hotel was near the theme park, so we were all excited to get off the bus and get to hotel.  
>It was 4 o clock and so we all went down for dinner. The food was amazing and afterwards we would all go and visit different places around the city. We spent an amazing evening. The girls and I kept taking pictures of everything while the boys seemed to just be on the look out for actors. Zach and I took a few pictures together while we walked around.<p>

We spent the rest of the evening enjoying the sights.

When we got back to the hotel, we were all tired from so much walking, so we all went to sleep right away.

The next few days were spent having fun at the happiest place on Earth.

Since we had the park-hopper tickets we were able to ride all the rides. The last few days had been amazing. The weather had been perfect and our trip had been unforgettable.

Today would be our last day at Disneyland and tomorrow we would go to the Santa Monica Beach and go sightseeing before leaving the following day.

The girls and I headed down to the lobby for some breakfast with the boys.

We were all at the table eating and talking about what we'd do for the day.

Soon enough we were once again at the park.

~Time Skip~

"So what's next?"

"Well Preston and I actually made reservations at some restaurant so we're going to go there for dinner. "

"Really? That's cool! Bex and I were actually planning on just shooting some hoops and then getting dinner, Cam."

"Jonas and I were going to go double check on tomorrow's itinerary and then have some dinner somewhere."

"Well I guess that leaves you and me, Gallagher Girl."

"I guess it does Blackthorne Boy."

"So do you want to go eat dinner right now or in a little while?"

"Boys, how about you meet us in the lobby in half an hour?"

"Uhh sure."

The girls then proceeded to drag me to our room and dress me up.

"Guys why are you making such a huge deal over this? It's just dinner with Zach. I'm not going to meet the Queen of England."

"Stop fidgeting."

"I don't see the big deal. It's just Zach."

"Cam, the restaurants around here aren't that cheap. I just want to make sure that you're dressed appropriately."

"I doubt that Zach would take me anywhere fancy enough that I had to change out of my shorts."

"You never know."

After a few more minutes of torture, I was pronounced ready for dinner. The girls took five minutes to get ready.

A short elevator ride later and we were in the lobby.

We were looking around for the boys when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, you don't look hideous."

I turned around and saw my best friend's beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"Ditto," I replied as I saw what he was wearing.

"Well we better get going guys. See you all later."

"Wait, Macey where are we meeting up?"

"We'll meet up at the World of Color showing at 10"

"10? That's three hours from now."

"Plenty of time to eat. Bye Cam!"

With that they all walked off in different directions. Something seemed odd. They didn't usually seem this antsy to leave.

"Shall we?" Zach said as he held out his arm.

"We shall."

We walked out of the hotel, and I was about to head off towards the streets when Zach pulled me the opposite way.

"Our ride is over there Cam."

"You rented a car?"

"We're not eating near here, and I didn't think you'd want to walk a lot."

"Oh, okay then. Where are going?"

"You'll see."

Soon enough we were at the restaurant.

Zach helped me out of the car and gave the driver some instructions.

"I'm going to check us in."

We walked inside and I immediately realized that this place was not what I was expecting.

Zach was talking with the manager it seemed. He walked back towards me and said, "our table's ready."

"Zach," I said nervously, " are you sure about this? I mean this place looks really nice. I don't think we should-"

"Don't worry about it. I can afford it. If you're worried about how you're dressed don't be. I was just kidding about what I said earlier, you really do look gorgeous. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and looped his arm through mine.

We started walking towards our table, and as I saw all the people there, I felt entirely too undressed in my skirt and blouse. Zach seemed not to notice this. He seemed entirely too at ease as he walked confidently down the path.

Zach whispered in my ear, "don't be nervous. Just relax and enjoy the evening."

Our waiter sat us down in a more secluded area and brought us water. I started to look through the menu and I swear my eyes started bulging out at the sight of some of the ridiculous prices.

"I already said not to worry about it."

"Look at the prices! They're entirely unreasonable!"

"Gallagher Girl, you're worth it. Besides one meal isn't going to set me back."

"But-"

"No. Order what you want. Don't worry about anything."

"Fine."

I knew money wasn't an issue for Zach, and it wasn't for me either. Both our families were well off, but I just didn't like spending money like it was nothing. My parents hadn't spoiled me, so I knew what a dollar was worth. Even when my dad died, my mom didn't spoil me senseless, she made sure that earned my money and didn't just freely spend it. Zach wasn't really spoiled either, but he spent it more freely than I did.

The waiter came and took our orders. We started to talk about everything and nothing until the food came.

"It's been such an amazing past few days. I mean everything has been going perfectly. It just makes me kind of sad to know that we're not all going to be together next year."

"I know we're all going our separate directions, but it's not like we're going to cut off communication. I'm sure you and the girls will find a way to meet up or have 10 hour long conversations. So don't stress over that."

I smiled as he said this, because I knew it was true. "At least I have you with me."

He reached his hand and placed it over mine and said, "I'll always be with you Cam."

In that moment I looked into his eyes and saw different emotions. Happiness, sincerity, joy, and love?

"Thank you." I said as I pulled my hand from underneath his and grabbed my fork to continue eating my meal.

As I pulled away I saw different emotions, but maybe I was imagining them, since they were sadness and hurt.

We continued on with dinner and switched to different topics.

"I'm full. That was seriously amazing."

"Well you better make room because we still have dessert."

"Too full. Zach if I eat anything else, I'm going to explode."

"How about we split a dessert?"

"Sure. Pick one out."

Soon enough dessert came and I was amazed at how much attention to detail these people put into the food.

"I was just expecting some chocolate cake with ice cream, not all this extra decoration."

Zach simply laughed and grabbed his spoon and took a piece of the cake and ice cream. He held his spoon in front of my mouth.

"Open up Gallagher Girl, I gotta make sure this cake isn't poisoned."

"So you're going to make me eat it first?"

"Naturally. The world without me would be a sad, sad place."

I snorted before saying, "but the world without me is an even sadder place."

"True, but the world can't go on without my good looks."

I laughed and then proceeded to pick up my spoon and took some cake and ice cream. I held it in front of Zach's mouth.

"How about we both eat it at the same time? That way if it is poisoned, we'll both know."

"So we both die."

"Or we both have an awesome piece of dessert."

"Fine."

With that we fed each other dessert.

"Oh my gosh. How amazing is this?"

"Extremely. This is the best thing I've ever had."

We continued eating and talking.

I looked around again and saw just how beautiful this place was. Zach and I were in a more private section, and everyone seemed to be older people. There were wives with their husbands, and there were even some elderly people. At each table there were beautiful flower arrangements and candles. I stared across our table and saw Zach staring at me. This wasn't a place were just anybody went. I imagined what we looked like, two teenagers who were enjoying dinner who probably were in love. I smiled at Zach and thought about how wrong that picture was. In reality, we were just two great friends having dinner together.

"What's on your mind Cammie?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking it's almost time we should get back."

It wasn't like I had never thought about Zach that way, it was just that it always seemed impossible. He was my best friend. I mean he was gorgeous, you had to be blind not to see that he was extremely good looking. He was such a great guy too, he wasn't a player like most people thought. Girls would often ask him out on a date or to a school dance, but it would only ever be that, he never followed up on a second date or ever had a girlfriend. Maybe that's why I hadn't ever imagined much of a future with him, in a romantic sense. He just seemed unattainable, and we were already so close as friends that I would never want to ruin that.

I hadn't noticed that Zach had already asked for the check.

"What do you mean the check has been taken care of?"

"Sir, the elderly couple over there decided to pay for your dinner. You don't have to."

"Oh wow. That's amazing. Please give them our thanks."

"I will sir."

"You ready Cam?"

"Yeah."

"You seemed out of it, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Uhh, Zach, can we go thank them ourselves?"

"Yeah, I was actually about to ask you if you wanted to."

We walked over to the elderly couple.

"We just wanted to thank you for paying for our dinner. We weren't expecting it, and we just thought it was extremely gracious of you."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it was our pleasure. We're always reminded of ourselves when we see such a young couple so in love."

"Thank you once again, but we aren't actually dating."

"Really? Oh, well no matter. My husband and I here were friends long before we started dating."

I laughed a bit uncomfortably and bid them farewell.

I started to turn when I noticed that the old lady had grabbed Zach's arm and was whispering to him.

"Well you two have a nice night."

"Thank you, you as well," said Zach.

We got back into the car and I turned to Zach.

"What did she say to you?"

"Oh nothing. She just said you were very beautiful."

"Oh. They were really nice. Thank you Zach for such an amazing dinner."

He smiled at me and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I started to think about what the elderly couple said. They thought Zach and I were together. A lot of people had thought that before, and it had never bothered me. It just seemed especially impossible now. I didn't understand why it bothered me so much this time. It wasn't the first time, and I doubt it would be the last time that people would assume we were more than just friends. But people always assumed this. Wherever we went, we were coupled together. Didn't they know this was impossible?

Zach had never asked a girl out. He was entirely too sweet to ever give girls false hope, so he never accepted a second date. The only time he had ever been rude to a girl was when Tina had forcibly kissed him in freshman year. How could he ever like me as more than a friend? I know he would try to let me down as easily as possible, telling me he doesn't see me as anything more than as a friend. He hadn't ever really expressed any interest in any girl before.

I never asked him about that, but I needed to know why.

Zach POV

Cam had been too silent since we left the restaurant. I could tell something was bothering her ever since dessert. Maybe I shouldn't have fed her dessert. Maybe it was what the couple said. I was hoping that dinner hadn't ruined my plans for tonight. I hoped she wouldn't be too freaked out by what they said that she wouldn't accompany me later. I was mulling over these thoughts when her voice interrupted me.

"Zach, why have you never had a girlfriend?"

Not what I was expecting.

"Uhh what?"

"Why have you never had a girlfriend?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"I know girls have thrown themselves at you, I always hear girls talking about you. They always say you never paid much attention to them when they went on a date with you. You never have given any girl a second date. I don't understand why you've never had a girlfriend, when there are so many girls who are willing to, and who are actually sweet."

Do I tell her the real reason? That she's the reason why I have never taken an interest in other girls. That I've secretly been in love with her and that every other girl pales in comparison to her. Well if I was planning to tell her later on tonight, why not just now?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Look Cam, I-"

"Sir we're here."

"Thank you."

I got out and helped Cam out of the car. Of course something would have to interrupt us. I started to walk towards the hotel when Cam stopped me.  
>"Zach you haven't answered my question."<p>

"Do you want to go up to the hotel and change or do you just want to go to the park?"

"Don't avoid my question."

"I'm getting to it. I'm just making sure that you're going to be comfortable later on, I mean we are staying until the parks close right? I thought you might want a sweater."

"Oh. Yeah I'll go get mine then, but you have to give me an answer."

"I will."

We headed towards the hotel and went up to her room. She quickly picked up a random sweater that was on her bed.

"That's my sweater."

"What?" She said as she looked down at the sweater in her hands and realized I was right, " I thought I gave this back. Here you go."

"It's fine. I already have my jacket on."

She draped my sweater over her arm and got into the elevator.

"Now you have to tell me."

"Why is this coming up now?" She had never had too much interest in my love life. She was usually the one to encourage me to go on a date but had never really been this curious.

"Don't avoid my question."

"I was just wondering why you were wondering. We've known each other forever and you've never once expressed this much curiosity over something like this."  
>"Well people always assume that we're together and I was just wondering why you've never had a girlfriend."<p>

So this was because of the elderly couple. I didn't want to tell her the truth now, I would rather wait until later. Telling her in an elevator wasn't the way I wanted to confess my feelings.

"I haven't gone on a second date with any of those girls because they're not the one. I don't really see the point in dating someone if I know that I don't fully like them. Why waste both our times, if I know that it won't work out?"

"But you can't know it won't work out. I think you just have to give them time."

"No, I can't give them time because they don't make me happy."  
>"Oh."<p>

"I would rather not hurt them simply to have someone by my side."

"I guess that makes sense. I never thought about it that way."

I stepped out of the elevator when it opened up and Cam followed.

"So was that it?"

She blushed a bit before saying "yeah."

We started toward the park and continued talking.

"So do you want to go on any other ride before the show?"

"Uhh not right now. I'm still too full to go on rides. I'd rather just go walk around for a while."

We went over to California's Great Adventure and walked around. I checked the time and saw that it was 9:45

"It's almost ten, we should go to the pier so we can meet up with the group."

We finally found them after a few minutes.

"Zach! Cammie! Over here!" said Grant.

We walked over to them and Macey looked at me with a knowing glance. I discreetly moved my head to the left then to the right. Only she noticed the slight movement, and her eyes reflected some sadness. We got in line with them and soon enough the show started. Macey pulled me aside.

"What happened?"

"Dinner didn't go as well as I had planned. She was quiet for part of it. I fed her some dessert and she started zoning out afterwards. Then some elderly couple paid for our dinner because they thought Cam and I were dating. She became quiet again and then she asked me why I've never had a girlfriend. I was about to tell her when we got interrupted. Then she asked me again so I told her that they don't make me happy. She seems to quiet. She's thinking about something. I don't know if I should tell her anymore."

"Let me talk to her. You can't give up Zach."

"Fine. I just- I don't feel so confident anymore."

" I never thought I'd see the day that Zachary Goode was unsure of himself."

I rolled my eyes and went to stand next to Cammie.

"Where were you?"

"I just went to talk to Macey."

"Oh, well you're missing the show. It's seriously awesome."

I noticed that she was wearing my sweater now, she had her hands in the pockets. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in my sweater.

The show ended and we started to file out.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"How about we go to Cars land?"

"Yeah! I want to go on the Radiator Springs Racers again!" said Bex.

"Fine but it only seats up to six people, so two of us are going to have to go on a separate car."

"Actually, Cam can you sit this one out with me?" asked Macey.

"Sure," said Cam.

We started to walk towards the line and just as we were going to get in line, Macey gave me a look.

Oh man, I hope this doesn't ruin anything.

Cam POV:

As soon as Macey and I sat down on some benches, I turned towards her, "So what's up Macey? You're not usually the one to back out from a ride."

"Nothing. I just didn't feel like going on this one. Since I know this is one of the few rides that Liz actually enjoys riding, and Bex wouldn't sit it out, I thought you would sit it out with me."

"oh. why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"What were you talking to Zach about earlier?"

"I was just asking him what was up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem out of it Cam. You're unusually quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Look me in the eye Cam." I looked into her eyes as she said, "Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. There was no way I could ever sneak anything past Macey. So I told her everything that happened at dinner.

"It just made me wonder why Zach has never had a girlfriend. I mean he's good-looking and sweet. How does he not have one? I understand what he told me, but I don't feel like it's the entire truth."

"Cam, let me ask you this. Why are you so interested in this?"

"That's what he asked me."

"Well you've never really expressed much interest in his love life."

"It just- why does everybody think Zach and I are together?"

Macey seemed at a struggle for words. Something I had never seen happen.

"Cam, you two have a certain chemistry. You don't see it, but we do. Everyone does. It's literally like you two are two halves of a whole. You just seem right."

I scoffed at her explanation. I thought about what she said, and tried to see it through her perspective, from the elderly couple's perspective. It made sense, Zach and I were at ease with each other. Could Zach have seen us or could he see us from this perspective? I shook my head, it was impossible.

"I guess I understand. It's impossible though."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's my best friend-"

"Most of the best couples started out as friends."

"He's Zach, and he's never really dated."

"Cam, have you ever thought about you two, together?"

I looked away. That thought had come across my mind plenty of times.

"Yes."

"Why have you never told us this?"

"I just never thought it could happen. I don't see the point in giving myself false hope with an impossible feat."

"It's not impossible."

"We're best friends. He said no girl has made him happy. He has never asked any one of them on a date, and they're all beautiful, so why would he ask me out? Why would he ever even look at me, when I'm so plain looking, and he's not?"

"Oh Cam. You're not plain you're beautiful!"

"Thanks Mace, but I know where I stand with Zach, and I know that we just can't be."

"You're wrong."

"No, Macey. I'm not."

"Yes you are. You said earlier that he said that no girl he's gone on a date with, has made him happy. He hasn't gone on a date with you. You're not included on that list. Cam, you know Zach better than anyone, but you don't really pay attention to the details."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cam, when does Zach smile and laugh the most?"

"When we're all hanging out."

"No. It's when he's with you."

"What-"

"You've never noticed it, but I have. I've seen how he is with you. Yeah he's nice to every girl, but he treats you the best. He doesn't call everyone else 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' and he certainly doesn't have a nickname for anyone else. He smiles whenever he sees you. Whenever we're waiting for you at the lunch table, he'll be looking around the room until you he sees you, and then his face lights up. No one else gets that reaction from him other than you. You may not think it's possible for him to like you, but I can tell you that it is possible."

Just as I was about to respond, I heard the group calling out for us.

Macey turned to me and said, "Just think about what I said, Cam."

She got up and walked over to Preston before giving him a kiss.

Everyone was talking excitedly about the ride, and what they wanted to do next.

Zach came and sat next to me, before asking, "why are you still so quiet? Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

I looked at him. I tried to really look at him. His dark brown hair seemed to be lighter at the tips. His features were perfectly chiseled, something you would see straight out of a magazine. His beautiful emerald green eyes were looking worriedly at me. Could Macey be right? Could Zach possibly like me? There was only one way to find out. I needed to ask him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Could we walk around some more?"

His face reflected concern and worry lines were suddenly etched onto his face.

"Are you sure? I could take you back to your room if you're not feeling well."

"No, no I'm fine. Honestly."

"Okay then. But if you start to feel sick or tired, I'm going to take you straight to your room."

I got up and started to look around for the group, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Where did-"

"They left. you really didn't notice? They wanted to go on some other ride, but you were just sitting there."

"Oh."

"Cam are you sure-"

"Let's go this way." I started to walk back towards the pier.

We went all the way towards the bridge. There were a few stands still open.

"Zach, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, go ahead."

When you said that no girl has ever made you happy, does that include me?"

Zach POV:

This was it. It was now or never.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did. You said-"

"That no girl I have ever been on a date with has ever made me happy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but to answer your question, you do make me happy."

C'mon Goode. Just tell her you love her. You basically just did.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Zach?"

"Yeah Cammie?"

"Can you get me some water?"

Cammie POV:

What did I just ask? Water?! Are you kidding me?!

Zach basically admitted that he kinda, sorta likes me, and I ask for water?!

"Uhh, yeah sure."

"Thanks."

I see his confused face as he turns around and heads for the nearest cart.

I go stand looking out towards the water, trying to calm myself down.

I need to tell him that I like him too. I have to be honest.

"Well, well if it isn't Cammie."

I spin around and face Josh.

I had forgotten he came on the trip with us.

"What are you doing all by yourself? Did Zachy finally leave you? Did he realize you're worthless?"

"Shut up Josh. You're the one who's not worth anything."

"You're going to pay for that!"

I started to turn away, when he grabbed and yanked my hair. I screamed out in pain, and before I knew it, he had my arms pinned down.

"I've been waiting for this for a while."

With that he forced his lips on mine, and kissed me.

Zach POV

I went to get Cam some water.

I knew that it was time to tell her. I felt nervous.

I didn't know how to start. Would I just tell her flat out, or should I let her ask some more questions?

I was walking back to her when I noticed she wasn't where she had been.

Where could she be?

I looked around until I saw two figures closer to the bridge.

I walked closer to them.

I opened my mouth to call her name, but then suddenly I saw them kiss.

As I took another step, I saw that it was Cammie and Josh.

They were kissing.

No.

It couldn't be.

I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces.

How could she go back to him? How could she want him, after everything he did to her?

I turned and started to walk away, when I heard her cry out.

"Help! Zach!"

Then I heard a hard slap.

I turned around and saw Cam on the floor, and all I could see was red.

I ran toward them and as soon as that bastard was in front of me, I punched him.

He went back a few steps and then tried to hit me, but I blocked off his punches easily enough. I then hit him in the face, and then the stomach, I kneed him in the gut and he fell backwards.

I couldn't control myself. I started cussing at him and was about to kick him in the face, when I felt a familiar pair of hands hold me back.

"Zach! Zach, please stop. He's not worth it."

Cammie had her hands on my chest now and was pushing me back.

"Zach please calm down. Let's get out of here."

I let her take my hand and guide me to a bench farther away.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I look at the bruises around her hand. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Zach. Honestly."

"What happened?"

"I was just standing by the bridge when he came out of nowhere and he said some things, and I answered him back. Then he grabbed me and kissed me."

"I'm going to kill him. That bastard is going to pay."

"He's not worth it Zach."

"Look at your hands! He bruised them! He has to pay!"

"He'll get what's coming for him."

"No Cammie, he can't just get off the hook like that! Not after hurting you. He's going to-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Zach, we'll get to him later. Right now I'm more worried about you."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Where's the water I asked for?"

"I dropped it when I heard you yell out for help. Why did you kiss me, Cam?"

"Well I was hoping that some water would help me ask this, but I guess I'll just have to do it without it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you like me Zach?"

"Of course I like you."

"I don't mean as friends! I mean, do you like me, as more than a friend?"

"No, I don't"

Zach POV:

I watched her face fall a bit. Did that mean she felt something towards me?

"Well, that settles that."

"I don't like you as more than a friend Cam."

"I heard you well enough the first time. I knew Macey was wrong. There was no way you could ever like someone as plain as me. I was stupid to think, to hope, that you would. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Zach. I hope we can still be friends, and that it won't change anything between us."

"I don't want to be friends anymore."

Cam POV

Hearing those words broke my heart. Macey was so wrong. I had ruined everything between us.

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt tears prick my eyes and they were soon rolling down my cheeks. I turned and started to walk away when I felt Zach's hand reach out for me.

"Zach, I get it. You don't want to be friends anymore, and I don't blame you."

"Gallagher girl, look at me."

I stayed in my spot, turned away from me.

"Fine."

He stood in front of me and gently grabbed my chin in his hand. I looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't want to be friends anymore."

"Yeah I get it, Zach. You don't have to keep telling me that."

"No," he shook his head, "you don't get it. I don't like you." I turned my head away as my tears kept coming.

He grabbed my chin again.

"I don't like you as just a friend. I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. I don't want to be just friends anymore, because I want to be with you."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you. The reason why I have never dated any girl, is not just because they didn't make me happy. It's because they aren't you. You make me happier than anything else in the world. If you give me the opportunity to make you happy, I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Zach I-"

"Gallagher Girl, please."

With that I kissed him.

Zach POV:

The kiss was amazing. I had finally confessed my feelings to her, and now I was kissing her.

I was kissing my best friend.

It was like nothing else in the world. Her lips were soft and they seemed perfectly molded to mine.

She tasted of strawberries and cream. Everything seemed perfect, it wasn't awkward at all. It was everything I had imagined and more.

I thought I was imagining fireworks, but as we broke apart, I realized that there were actual fireworks.

"Wow" was all we could say. I touched my forehead to hers and stared into her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

I deepened the kiss and I swear I could die the happiest man right now.

We broke apart for air, but I continued to peck her, which caused her to giggle.

"I thought I was just imagining the fireworks," she said as she looked up at the sky.

"I thought so too."

She looked back towards me and hugged me. We held each other for a few moments but then she stepped back.

I looked at her a bit oddly, and then out of nowhere felt a hard slap against my cheek.

"OWWW!" I screamed as I held my cheek in my hand.

"That was for making me believe you didn't want to be my friend anymore!" then she stepped back towards me and kissed me again. "And that was for telling me you loved me."

I laughed but then pulled her back in for another kiss. I would never get tired of kissing her.

"We should head back to the hotel."

We walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. When we got to her room, the door swung open to reveal the entire group.

When they saw our intertwined hands, there was an eruption of cheers.

Macey walked over to us and hugged us both.

"Finally! I knew it would work!"

"Thanks Macey. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Wait, you two planned this?"

"C'mon Cam. You think Zach could have done everything by himself?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, stop it you two," said Grant. "Let me hug them! Finally you two are together! It was about time!"

Everyone congratulated us.

As Cam was telling them what had happened, I remembered we had to deal with Josh.

"You guys, we have to teach that bastard a lesson."

"Actually, that's already taken care of," said Liz, "See, two security guards saw what happened, so they sent him back to the hotel. They told us what happened, so he got sent back to Roseville. The principal and his parents are going to deal with him."

"So? That's not enough! He tried to hurt my best friend! I'm going to bloody kill the boy!" said Bex. She had a murderous look on her face, and I saw the same one on almost everyone else's face, and I knew I had the same expression.

We decided that we would end up getting revenge on him when we got back.

The boys and I left for our room, once Liz decided to kick us out.

Cammie stepped outside, "Well goodnight Gallagher Girl."

"Goodnight Blackthorne Boy."

I kissed her goodnight, and then added "have fun dreaming of me."

"You wish."

"I do wish you'll dream of me, because I know you're going to be in my dreams."

She blushed and then kissed me again.

With a final good bye I left toward my room.

I went to sleep with a huge grin on my face that night.

The next day we went sightseeing and then to the beach.

We had a ton of fun, and I was happy that I was finally able to hold Cammie.

"Remember how I told you that the old lady had said you were beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"That's not all she told me."

"What else did she say?"

"She said, 'Give her some time. It took me a while to realize I was in love with my husband while we were still friends. She'll figure it out. Just be patient with her. Don't let her go, she's a special one. I can tell you're a good guy, and that you love her. I wish you two all the happiness in the world.'"

"Wow. She knew before I was even sure about how I felt about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

She kissed me again.

A cold breeze swept past us right at that moment. She stepped away from me, and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

She hugged me, and then wrapped her arms around me.

"So, now that you're my boyfriend, I never have to give you back your sweater right?"

Fin!

A/N: thank you for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It would mean the world to me!


End file.
